


《围城》

by mangdaoshi



Category: NineBraids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	《围城》

去法源寺还愿那天，张云雷问过杨九郎一个问题。他们没开车，地铁倒公交，几乎跑过大半个城市，张云雷说这样虔诚，杨九郎把他护在一边，隔开人潮，不动声色。  
那个问题是，你不说相声会去干什么？他们在路上，买了五块钱的门票，快要入夏，寺庙在回民医院和胡同后面，丁香开得好，一簇枝叶已经越过红墙，垂挂下来。那时人群被别的景点稀释，寺院里日光足够，花木扶疏，只有一个小女孩坐在台阶上画香炉。  
张云雷问得随意，杨九郎顺着他抖个包袱，当环卫。但张云雷没有笑，他只是抬头莫名看了杨九郎一眼，情绪混沌。

 

杨九郎就想起很久以前，他们刚凑在一起，一块表的买卖和安排，那时他们还不会互相倾诉掷地有声的欲望。  
下了场以后，一个端着土豆粉，一个点颗烟，上句不接下句地聊天。杨九郎和他说一些话，渐渐地能开一些无关痛痒的玩笑，后来更勇敢些，敢猜也能猜他眼里的话了。  
前两年只能猜个囫囵，就常常地吵，为了表演，为了台词，张云雷把自己关在后台，两败俱伤。杨九郎无计可施的时候，只好去敲门，敲到他们要上场，门才打开。  
张一元有支半坏的话筒，他们表演时不出声了，杨九郎把自己的调换过去，有点着急地解缠在一起的话筒线，好像长久的敲门不应并不存在。  
他有意识地约束着自己的意志和进退，但这种你伤我伤的局面到第三年八月才戛然而止。

 

他们进了大殿，四周佛像结跏趺坐，眉目低垂。杨九郎抬头看佛像的五官，发觉自己渺小，他不信神佛，至少两年前不信，现在勉强搭着虔诚的边。张云雷比他认真一些，说不上盲目，家人劝他信，他就信一点。  
杨九郎上次去这种地方是一六年，那时张云雷还在和呼吸机与输液管做争斗，尊严比起生命不值一提。雨连绵下过三四天，地上坑洼难行，杨九郎裹着一身雨气走进香火里，他看着满殿符纸，清算人间愿望。  
求平安，求姻缘，还有个稚嫩的笔迹求父母和好如初。殿中香灰颠仆下落，他困在诸多吵嚷又真挚的祈愿中间，没有勇气，寸步难行。

 

一六年下半年他们几乎天天待在一起，杨九郎发现张云雷其实是很温柔的面相，没有那么咄咄逼人。偶尔会打电话，北方南方，相隔万里，张云雷故意关了所有的灯，声音在耳边，他在黑暗里，像是面谈。  
杨九郎一直不知道这件事，所以也不知道他笨嘴拙舌，爱意难明。

 

一七年忙忙碌碌，几乎都在路上颠簸，张云雷太瘦了，但什么都阻止不了他，伤痛不能，杨九郎也不能。最开始他需要人扶着走，两个人掌心相合，仿佛他肌骨完好如初。  
在旅途中杨九郎偶尔翻旧照片，别人拍的他们，以前没有很多长枪短炮，照片模糊，噪点使张云雷无端衍生出很多的朦胧情愫，他翻照片的速度就慢下来。  
他想，自己用“无端”这个词是很没有理由的，像张云雷打赢了，留他一个人在原地挣扎。  
张云雷没有跟他一起看，杨九郎把手机递给他展示，飞机落地轰鸣，他把屏幕推开，心缩成刺猬，仿佛过去是一切过敏的源头，也是一切难舍的起点。

 

他主动拒绝着过去，过去遂顶着潦草的面目，进他梦里筑巢搭窝，披挂上阵，显得顽固不堪。  
一次是在去机场的大巴上，他被惊醒了，杨九郎那时坐在斜后，隔了好几个座位。车上熄灯，他从黑暗里摸索到张云雷身边，车身颠簸慌张，好像一场逃亡。  
他坐过来，却不点破他的狼狈。张云雷面朝窗，手指发抖，车外城市萧索，月如孤灯，他左手捉右手，装作还是睡着的样子。  
杨九郎几乎被他骗过——他呼吸平稳，眉眼安静，而百密一疏的是不自主抬起的下颌。杨九郎端详着他露出的这半分马脚，行动受阻，他只能装作张云雷真的梦境安稳，自己坐在他身边，束手无策。

后来他们对争吵几乎习以为常，有时杨九郎磨尽了耐心，他不会主动进攻，只是坐到一边，以退为守。张云雷显然不把这一切当成游戏随意处置，他以为沉默是砝码而非盔甲，一间房间里塞满寂静，直到杨九郎起身倒水，水壶里最后一口，杯子拿到嘴边又放下，转身问张云雷喝不喝。  
“你输了，”张云雷说，“你先和我说话了。”他讲完这句才去接水，像是得胜的将军。杨九郎莫名其妙被判了负局，他后悔开口，又觉得没有辩解的必要，气也生不起来。  
两个人里杨九郎看起来似乎是更加游刃有余的那个，其实不是，他有他的羞赧。他从没有主动递出过肩头，只能等人索要。就好像那晚他面对一场突然的梦魇，不敢惊动张云雷的佯睡，他坐在替换的座位上，听他呼吸镇静，车行陆上，又如同海面漂泊，孤月高悬，像把温柔铡刀。  
他们的拥有和缺失互相弥补成一幅拼图，完成这副拼图耗了五年，费时费力，又是任由怎么拆都打不散的。

 

法源寺原来叫悯忠寺，为哀悼阵亡将士而建，中间经修经毁，岁月留痕，名字改了数次才变成现在这个。  
他们出了大殿，似乎不必听候因果了，外面丁香繁盛，小姑娘还在埋头画画，石阶青灰，庙宇四周红墙森严，但墙里生意热烈，难以阻挡。他们就站在这些轰轰烈烈的生的中央，要走出去。杨九郎想起路上张云雷问的那个问题来。  
你不说相声会去干什么？他琢磨了很久还是没有定下答案，唯一确定无疑的是，他会失去和张云雷磨合的五年，失去把拼图拼起来，分毫不差的时间。  
杨九郎本来想说这样我不会遇见你，但羞涩是一道温柔的障壁，他可能永远不会开口，这是他的怯懦，也是他行进的勇气。


End file.
